First Promises
by StarlitFire
Summary: Tigerheart and Dovewing have been secretly meeting every night. What happens when a new enemy comes into the picture and their relationship starts to crumble down? Will it ever become rekindled?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! I have decided to write a Warriors story after all. This will be TigerheartxDovewing. I love them together! Hope you all enjoy the prologue. Please review telling me how it was. :)

* * *

><p>The wind was rustling the leaves as the echoing sounds drowned out the cats' mews. The two young warriors were feeling guilty, knowing that their love for each other was strong enough for them to break the loyalty to their clans and the warrior code. For the last two moons, both Dovewing and Tigerheart were meeting each other, in secret, fearing what would happen if their clans had found out. A relationship between clans had never ended up good, especially if it was ShadowClan and ThunderClan.<p>

Every night, Dovewing had snuck out of her den, and silently leaped to the half-bridge, meeting Tigerheart at moon high. For Dovewing, going out every night was a risk. There were cats patrolling near every boarder, in fear that other clans would resort to stealing prey from ThunderClan.

Doving silently stood up, being careful to not step on a clanmates tail or paws. Tonight was a special night. Tigerheart had told her that today he would have a special surprise for her. 'I wonder what it is.' Dovewing wondered. Suddenly a quiet mew from above her reached her sensitive hearing. "What are you doing out here Dovewing?" Dovewing could tell who it was without looking up at the tree. It was Ivypool.

Quickly, Dovewing thought of an excuse. She would need to hurry, or miss moon high, especially when Tigerheart had told her to be a little early. "I was going to use the dirt place, why are you up?" Dovewing asked back, her voice as accusing as possible.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about the impending battle with the DarkForest cats. I'm worried. What if they are stronger? If the clans won't work together, not a single clan will survive! We need to cooperate, or the fate of all the clans will get destroyed!" Ivypool frantically exclaimed. Dovewing could clearly hear the panic in her sister's mew. She wanted to climb up the tree and comfort her that everything would be okay, but she couldn't, she needed to go. Just going to the half-bridge was far. It would take a while, and she needed to go roll in some plants to get her scent masked.

"Everything will be fine. Go back to the den and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few moments." Dovewing felt bad saying that. She knew it was a lie. She wouldn't get back until early morning.

"I know where your going Dovewing. You don't need to lie to me." Suddenly, the tone in Ivypool's voice had changed.

"What do you mean?" Dovewing asked. She already knew what Ivypool was referring to, even without her answering.

"You and Tigerheart." Ivypool had meowed, as if it wasn't a secret to her.

"Since when?" Dovewing wasn't very surprised that the closest cat to her would know. Plus, she was her sister.

"Since your first meeting almost two moons ago. Just go Dovewing, I don't want to make you late. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Tell him I said 'hi' for me." Ivypool trotted away quickly. Dovewing thought for a moment before continuing her trip to the half bridge.

Dovewing stayed low, frequently checking for any cat's scent within proximity. She reached the half bridge, but couldn't spot Tigerheart.

"Tigerheart?" She whispered quietly, trying to find him. A breeze of wind rustled the leaves, giving Dovewing a chill. Dovewing could hear nothing except the sound of the whistling wind. The leaves were flying off the tree, almost leaf-bare time.

"Dovewing?" She heard. The young she cat turned her head around to see the young tom. Tigerheart.

"Tigerheart! You came! I was wondering where you were. Or whether you were going to come tonight." Dovewing purred with emotion.

"Of course I would come tonight. I have somewhere to show you. Come with me" Tigerheart started to leap away from Dovewing at a fast pace and Dovewing did her best to follow. Her senses were sharpened a night and she could hear every sound near them. Luckily, no cats were out on this cold breezy night.

Suddenly, curiosity came to her. The two cats were going far away from their clans. They were nearing the Abandoned Twoleg Nest. "Tigerheart, where are we going?" She asked with concern.

"I found a special place that we could meet. It's very nice, and we could sneak out more, since no cat would follow us."

Before reaching the Twoleg Nest, Tigerheart had made a sharp direction change, now heading west. Dovewing was confused. 'Where could we be going?' She wondered. 'There's nothing over there?

Dovewing had known most of the spots in the lake territory because of her extra sharp senses. She was still unsure of where Tigerheart was bringing her, but she knew that he wouldn't ever do anything to harm her. In front of her, Tigerheart came to a stop. Dovewing looked around at their destination, there was not anything unusual or special in sight. 'Why would he bring me here?' She thought.

"Were here." Was all her said. He used his paws to push aside a rock near a small creek. The creek of rushing water most likely flowed downward into the lake. As Tigerheart pushed the big rock with all of his strength, a beautiful area was uncovered underneath the rock. 'Where does this lead to?' Dovewing wondered with amazement.

* * *

><p>Eh, it's not my favorite writing piece, but I hoped that it was at least okay. I would love it if you could review. Depending on the reviews I get, I'll decide when to update. Bye for now!<p> 


	2. 1: The Unexpected Journey

A/N: Hi all, and welcome to the first chapter of my story! My goal is 2,000 words, but let's see how far I can get before I need to end it. Just wondering, do you guys like many chapters published-yet short, or vs. not frequent updates-yet they're longer? You should review and leave your opinion. Anyways, I won't keep you from reading any longer, enjoy! ~starlit

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Unexpected Journey<p>

_I could feel water, rushing below me. This was it. The final battle…the lives of the four clans that have been here for ages was all depending on this. We could not fail. From all the bloody bodies, I couldn't even tell who was who. A large massive tom had leap out of nowhere ontop me. He was huge, and almost double my size. There was no way I could take him on. I needed help, but every singlel cat was having a hard trouble fending for only themselves. From where she was standing, she could see the large massive body of lionblaze, most likely the only cat who was clearly winning. He had pounced cat then cat, as if it was easy, and training, not war. I suddenly realized that it was a bad idea to take my eyes off of my opponent even for a second. Using that moment, my attacker had clawed my stomach. The pain that followed the attack was unimaginable. I could not do this. I was never trained for this. The gigantic cat stood up on his hind legs and butted me, pushing her back. I tried hard to stable myself until I suddenly felt nothing beneath me. I was falling to my death._

It was a bright sunny morning when Dovewing awoke. She had just risen from a bad dream. Every part of her body was screaming for her to wake up, but she couldn't. She was so glad she finally woke up. She walked out of the warriors den and leaped over to the fresh kill pile that was looking empty. She felt like going hunting and maybe bringing a friend with her. The day was a very nice one, but she had just woken up and she could already feel the darkness of the day hanging over her. Something ominous and sinister was going to happen today, she could feel it. 'Is it the Dark Forest Cats? Have they finally decided to attack the clans now?' She wondered, back and forth, pondering on ever decision she had thought of.

From behind her Dovewing could hear a rattling sound coming from the den. Someone had awaken from their night sleep. Turning her pale head, Dovewing spotted Jayfeather walking out of the warriors den from which she was previously in. Jayfeather was walking towards this way, and was looking to talk to her. Dovewing noticed his expression, and knew immediately that this wasn't going to be a joyful talk.

When Jayfeather was tail lengths away from her, she heard him ask "Do you feel it?" His mew was very serious and Dovewing could tell by the presence of the older tom that it wasn't good. Over the last few moons, Jayfeather had become more independent, no longer talking as much to Briarlight or Cinderheart, who had decided to fulfill her past life as a medicine cat. She wasn't a full medicine cat, but also not an apprentice. She was merely an extra hand, incase of any emergency's that would require more than what one cat could provide.

"Yes, I do. It's horrible," Dovewing purred back quietly, her voice brimming with sadness and confusion towards the upcoming war. She had no doubt, for sure she could feel it. There was a part of her that was tugging to go the other way, to just run away and never come back, however, Dovewing knew she couldn't do that. There were too many repercussions of doing that, especially because their were consequences that she would never be able to fix.

Out of no where, Lionblaze quickly walked over to the other two cats. Before he was able to speak, Jayfeather interrupted him. "Let's go somewhere else to talk privately," Jayfeather sat up and walked over towards the leader's den, planning on telling Firestar that they were going out for a bit.

When Jayfeather came back to where the other two cats were standing, he had mentioned for them to follow. They all followed him as he lead them outside of the camp. 'Where are we going?' Dovewing thought. Shortly after leaving the camp, they arrived to their destination. They were a little north of their camp, but didn't past any scent markers. Then, Jayfeather started speaking.

"I had a vision last night in my sleep. Yellowfang, told me that the Dark Forest Cats are coming closer. They will be ready for the battle soon. She also told me that all of us need to go to the Moonstone and converse with our ancestors in StarClan. They are the only people who can help us. None of the other clans will. Even the cats in StarClan are becoming separated." Jayfeather spoke with intensity in his voice.

"We all need to go to the Moonstone? When?" Lionblaze mewed.

"Today, as soon as possible. I will consult with Firestar after this. We must hurry, before the Dark Forest gathers enough power to destroy all of the clans. If we leave now, we should be able to make it to the Moonstone late at night. We should be back by tomorrow night if we keep moving and don't rest. I will gather some travailing herbs to keep out strength up. For now, go back to the camp and eat up. Don't tell any cat no matter who about this. Not Cinderheart nor Bumblestripe." He carefully eyed Lionblaze then Dovewing.

"Alright," Lionblaze and Dovewing spoke together. The three cats of prophecy walked back to the camp. Lionblaze and Dovewing headed for the fresh kill pile while Jayfeather was going in the direction of Firestar's den.

While on the way to the pile, Lionblaze had spotted Cinderheart. She was still in the medicine den, cleaning and organizing herbs. He was still shocked that she had chosen to become a medicine cat. 'Why couldn't she stay a warrior? If she were, would I still have more of a chance?' The thoughts that Lionblaze were thinking weren't positivve, so he pushed them away. At that one moment, Cinderheart had decided to look up. There, she spotted Lionblaze staring at her. 'Why do things need to be this way?' She wondered. Life wasn't always fair, and relationships were the main cause of big problems. The Warrior Code was a way to keep things in order, but sometimes: it was the cause of the problem.

About an hour later, all three cats were ready to leave. This wasn't the end of their journey, it was the beginning of it.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, there finished. I didn't achieve my goal, but this was a good place to stop. Sorry that there wasn't much Tigerheart and Dovewing in this chapter. For sure there will be more later. I have been falling behind on all of my updates, and need to work on FE today, since the only time I can really write is on weekends. I hope this chapter was good and you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review! ~starlit


	3. 2: Arrival

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. I was working on my other fanfics and kinda neglected this one. This will be an extra long chapter, so hope you all like it. Please read and review! :)

_About an hour later, all three cats were ready to leave. This wasn't the end of their journey, it was the beginning of it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<br>Arrival

The three cats of prophecy were on the move, quickly moving from place to place, going at a good pace. They were planning to reach the Moonpool by the end of the day. At sunhigh they would take a break and hunt for some prey. When the sun was at its highest, the cats could feel the heat radiating from the sun.

"Can we take a break now Jayfeather? I'm getting hungry and feel tired. The sun's heart is drying me up, I need a drink." Dovewing mewed, hoping that she was convincing enough to make Jayfeather agree on taking a break. The cats had been going all morning, and even with the traveling herb's extra strength, they were still becoming worn out.

"Jayfeather, I agree with Dovewing, we've been traveling all day so far, we should take a break." 'Good, Lionblaze agrees with me. Maybe he can convince Jayfeather to take a break.'

"No we should go a little farther to the halfway point first." Jayfeather spoke, keeping his serious tone from before. For the whole day, Jayfeather hadn't spoken voluntarily, only speaking when he was ask a question or need to say anything. However, Lionblaze and Dovewing stayed a fox length behind him, talking with each other. Dovewing was a talkative cat and found it uncomfortable to be in complete silence.

Both Lionblaze and Dovewing were disappointed that they couldn't take a break or go hunt for prey, but Jayfeather was in charge and he knew the path best. After all, he was the only one out of the three of them that had been to the Moonpool. Dovewing could sense where it was, but it was a bit fuzzy, so she couldn't pinpoint its exact location.

"How much longer until we can take a break?" Lionblaze asked. 'He must really want to rest', Dovewing thought.

"Not now, so quit whining and let's go. There's still quite a way until we get there." Jayfeather was really serious, and the other two cats knew better than to argue with the medicine cat. He wasn't especially known for his kindness, and was a little snappy, but wasn't trying to be mean. 'I wonder what's on his mind right now…' Dovewing wondered.

Both Lionblaze and Dovewing had stopped talking to Jayfeather and resumed to staying behind him and chatting with each other. "So, how are you feeling about Cinderheart being a medicine cat?" Dovewing asked Cinderheart, making sure that Jayfeather was far enough ahead so that he couldn't hear what they were talking about.

"Well, I don't like it, but if that's what she wants then I don't have a say in it…" Lionblaze purred quietly, his sadness clear in his voice. "I can't convince her to do anything else. And, even if she were a warrior, we can't be together, the prophecy means to much. I need to stay strong for the impending battle. I can't be attached down to a mate with kits, not yet at least."

"I understand that but, Cinderheart's sad too you know. She wanted to be with you, and she wanted a regular life." Dovewing explained, trying to make Lionblaze feel a little bit better.

"Yes I know that, but it's just too hard. How is your secret going?" Lionblaze said, with amusement in his voice now instead of sadness, he was glad that the subject had changed to something more cheerful and bright.

"My….secret?" Dovewing asked back, unsure what Lionblaze had meant. 'He couldn't have meant that could he?'

"You know, the secret that is in ShadowClan." Lionblaze started teasing Dovewing more, hinting that he knew. Suddenly, Dovewing's expression totally changed.

"How do you know about…."my secret" as you called it." Dovewing was shocked, how could he have known?

"I'm smarter than you think. Do you think that I'm asleep in the warrior's den every night?"

"Well-" Dovewing couldn't think of a response to counter him.

"Don't make mistakes you can't fix. You know how many battles have been caused because of these things. The last thing we need are more problems between ShadowClan and ThunderClan, we already have enough."

"I know that, it's just-" Dovewing was interrupted by Jayfeather who had spoken.

"We're at the halfway point now, we can rest for a little while then we need to continue. Both of you start hunting. I'll try to find some wet moss or a water source."

"Alright." Lionblaze and Dovewing had spoken in unison.

So, the three cats had gone in separate ways, trying to find what they were looking for. After a little while, both Dovewing and Lionblaze had came back with fresh kill hanging from their jaws. Jayfeather was not back yet, so the two cats decided to go back out and hunt for some more prey, hoping to fill themselves up, knowing that they wouldn't be able to rest again until they reached the Moonstone. Lionblaze and Dovewing were excited, to be able to go to the place where they could communicate with their ancestors in StarClan.

Shortly after, Lionblaze and Dovewing had came back, but only Lionblaze had more prey in his jaws, the meadows and trees near here were not very filled with life, so little prey was found. Jayfeather had also came back with a source of water, so all the cats followed Jayfeather as he led them to the river. The river's water was fresh and clean, so the cats enjoyed it very much. A few minutes later after all the cats had finished eating and drinking, they continued on the path that led to the Moonpool. Before the sun had fully set, they had arrived, much sooner than they all had expected. Tonight, they would share dreams with their ancestors.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! I'm finished. I managed to post this up on a weekday. That doesn't happen much. Just letting you guys know ahead of time, from March 23- April 3 I will be on vacation for the Spring Break so I won't be able to update. I will be able to type everything up, so be prepared for a bunch of updates after my vacation. I'm planning to post one more update before I leave though, so expect another one soon! Hope you liked this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for reading. ~starlit


	4. 3: Honest Feelings

A/N: Hi, I'm so sorry for the late update, but I've been busy much. I promised myself that I would finish a new chapter on Sunday and post it on Monday, and I accomplished it! I have planned out that the next 2 or possibly 3 chapters will be dreams. A cat from StarClan will come and visit each of the cats of prophecy, telling him or her about their power. They will also talk about a relationship with their corresponding cat. (Cinderheart, HalfMoon, and Tigerheart). I'm not sure how well this idea will work, but for now, here's Lionblaze's dream.

Also, for my reviewers:

Russetwing: Thank you so much for being my most constant reviewer. It means so much to me that you enjoy this story and your encouragement is extremely appreciated.

Anon: I also love Tigerheart and Dovewing. They have an extremely cute relationship in the story. I wonder who Erin Hunter will end up having her with. Most likely not Tigerheart, but we can still hope! :)

Moonglacier: Thank you for your review. My writing isn't the best, but I'll try to keep it in the same point of view. Thanks for the constructive criticism to help me improve my writing.

Chapter 3

Lionblaze: Honest Feelings

Lionblaze accomplished one last giant leap and arrived. He was at the Moonpool. He could hear the _'drip, tick, drip, tick_,' sound of the water falling onto the stones of the cave. The cave was dimly lit, the only light shined from outside. "Lionblaze are you here yet?" He heard another tom call out to him.

"Yes Jayfeather! I'm here. Doverwing, are you? I can't see you." Lionblaze quickly scanned around once more to see if she could see the pale she cat. She wasn't in his sight.

"Dovewing!" Once more he called out to her. 'Where is she?' He thought.

"I'm still entering!" He heard a small sound from behind him. He walked over to the entrance of the Moonpool and spotted Dovewing still leaping in through the small entrance. "Here you are," he stated. "We were looking for you", he meowed. "Come on, hurry up, Jayfeather's waiting," he told the younger cat.

Lionblaze was lying on the cold damp floor in an uncomfortable position. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was dreaming.

Lionblaze looked around gazing to see if he could tell where he was. He couldn't. Everywhere was filled with flowers, prey such as squirrels and rabbits everywhere. 'Am I in StarClan?' Lionblaze thought, seeing the perfectness of this place. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, with no clouds covering above.

"Greetings, young one," Lionblaze heard from behind him. He immediately jumped up and got into a defensive position from habit. When he looked up to see who it was, he immediately was shocked.

He wasn't exactly sure who this cat was, but he had a good idea that he was dreaming and a cat from the heaven of cats: StarClan was visiting him in his dreams. 'Why?'

The cat in front of him appeared to be a young she cat, with a blue shaded fur. Her eyes were also blue. Lionblaze had never seen this cat, but was quite sure she knew who it was. "Bluestar," he spoke to the elder leader.

"Yes, that is my name. Lionblaze, do you know why I have come to visit you in your dreams?" The she-cat asked while staring into the eyes of the younger golden tom.

"No, why?" Lionblaze responded to the leader, even though he already had a good idea what this visit might have been about.

"You have noticed that the tension between the clans of the forest have been getting stronger, have you not?"

"I have, but what does this have to do with me? Is it part of the prophecy?" Lionblaze asked the experience she cat hurriedly.

"Calm down, young one. We have much time. No, you are the cat of prophecy, but the prophecy does not come from StarClan. It comes from someplace elsewhere, somewhere much stronger."

"Why are you telling me this? At a time like now especially?" Lionblaze confronted the cat.

"It is because of your feelings. You feelings have been causing your powers to deteriorate. The more you think of Cinderheart, the less you want to fight. You want to forget about this, and all your powers to be with Cinderheart don't you?" Bluestar asked, with much concern showing in her calm peaceful voice.

Lionblaze was shocked. How could she have known all of this?

"Well, yes, but I'm not going to neglect my powers. I was given them for a reason. It was to protect ThunderClan and that's what I'm going to do." Lionblaze attempted to sound the most convincing he could, but Bluestar could sense the wavering and hesitance in his voice.

"Remember, I am from StarClan, I can see through your words. I see your emotions. That is how I knew to come today." The older, wise StarClan cat replied. For a second Lionblaze had forgotten that he was speaking to the leader of ThunderClan prior to Firestar.

Bluestar then continued on. "I will be leaving you to make your own decisions. I am only a cat from StarClan, that is why I am able to visit your dreams. My powers are not as effective as Jayfeather's to invade dreams. I may be able to walk into dreams, but not on my own will. I am only able to when the need is great enough. The sun is beginning to rise now. Good luck and have faith, Lionblaze,"the blue cat then turned around and walked the other way. Lionblaze was about to dash forward to ask her some more questions, but hesitated, realizing that if he needed more guidance, StarClan would help him.

"Goodbye Bluestar, may your path back to your home in StarClan be safe," Lionblaze spoke his last words to the she cat. Lionblaze had heard many stories about the leader before Firestar and how strong she was. She had led the clan well, and even invited a kittypet to join the clan…that same kittypet was now ThunderClan's prideful leader. 'Bluestar was really amazing…' Lionblaze thought.

Suddenly, Lionblaze's vision began to fade. He was waking up. Lionblaze opened his eyes to see the dark stones of the MoonPool. He hadn't moved at all. Besides him, he gazed at the small furball beside him, it was Dovewing. He knew all about her and Tigerheart, but didn't want to say anything to avoid hurting her feelings. For now…it was best to stay quiet. Fate would play out, StarClan guiding them on the way to their destinies.

A/N: Yay! I finished. I'm sorry that it took me almost a month to update, but I've been hesitant in writing this story. I feel bad for making you all wait. Reviews will encourage me greatly so please continuing reviewing! Thank you sooo much to all of my reviewers! I'm glad you like this story and I'll try to update more. Expect the next update within a month. I will probably finish it before mid May though.


	5. 4: Follow Your Heart Part 1

A/N: Hello to all my readers! I have decided to update this story first and earlier than all my other stories this time because of the reviewers that want me to updatye. I love your reviews and they inspire me to write. It's great to know that people are actually reading and enjoying my writing. Thank you to all for reading this story this far, and I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter.

Update: 6.16.12

I finally finished. Here's the next chapter. I already previously had about 700 words done about maybe 3 weeks ago. I just totally forgot about ti. Especially with the year ending, I've been really busy. Well, the good news is that since summer is approaching, I'll have a lot of extra time to write. Sorry for the long wait, and here is the next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Dovewing: Follow Your Heart Part I

Dowewing twisted and turned on the hard rocky surface. The ground was filled with small pebbles and she was finding it hard to fall into unconsciousness. Her eyes wanted to close and fall asleep, but her mind was racing, and thinking. She would never be able to sleep like this. Dovewing decided to go out of the Moonpool and walk around. The areas nearby were tinted with a white shimmering light, which was emitting from the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and the three cats were all in the Moonpool, hoping to all find some answers. Dovewing walked out of the dark cave and came upon a large cliff. She could remember the troubles of climbing up the step hill, and did not want to fall to her death below. She stayed far away from the side of the cliff and looked up to the glimmering moon above her.

'I wonder what he's doing right now…' Her mind subconsciously thought. Once she realized that she was thinking of a certain cat, she scolded herself for thinking of him. Here she was, at the most sacred grounds of StarClan, and she was still thinking of breaking the Warrior Code. She swiftly leapt back into the cave and crawled over next to Lionblaze. She could feel his warmth and it was significantly more comfortable than curling up in a ball by herself. With the warmth of her friend, sleep came upon her much quicker, and soon enough she was dreaming…

"Wake up…wake up…wake up…" Dovewing heard from her sensitive ears over and over. She ignored it and refused to listen as she shut her eyes tight and forced herself to sleep even longer. After a while, she gave up and opened her eyes. To her surprise, she wasn't awake, yet she was. She was awake in her dream. When she looked around her, she saw a barren land, with no plants growing. The land was familiar, yet she couldn't quite place where she was. Or at least before she saw who appeared…

"Greetings Dovewing," she heard a raspy voice from behind her. She turned around to face an old female cat. She didn't know who she was, but based on her appearance, she could already tell that she was Yellowfang, the mother of Brokenstar. She was a popular cat in many stories that were told in the nursery. Her tattered, grey fur and her big bushy thick tail. This description matches perfectly. Once she realized that she was once in ShadowClan and then was exiled and was part of ThunderClan, she already knew what she was here to talk about. After all, StarClan cats didn't talk to cats for no reason.

"Yellowfang…" She whispered. The wind blew strong and her pale fur was flying around her face.

"Yes, I am Yellowfang. I see you have been educated well," The old thin cat replied. Dovewing was slightly intimidated by the presence of this cat. Although it wasn't the cat herself, it was the topic they were going to discuss. StarClan cats were said to know everything, as if they could see and hear everything happening below the stars…was this true?

"Yes, I have heard many stories about you. I have heard of your bravery throughout my years as a kit, apprentice and a warrior,"

"Stop with the flattery. You must know what I am here to speak to you of," Yellowfang snapped.

Dowing didn't expect that to happen. But she knew that she wasn't the nicest of all the cats. "Yes, I do," she responded to her question.

"Then you must know what you should do about it? The correct choice isn't always the right one, you realize? StarClan isn't here to cause problems. StarClan's light emits from the hearts of its followers. You must believe in your own heart and do what is right. Keeping this going on is not good for ThunderClan or ShadowClan. Tigerheart is keeping you a secret from all of his clan as well, not only would you be forcing him to do that, you are also causing troubles between the clans! We are in the middle of a war, and there mustn't have battles that weaken StarClan. The DarkForest is gaining power everyday. We must not have warriors weakened from useless battles," By the time Yellowfang had reached the end, she was almost yelling. She was furious about what was happening, and it was very obviously shown.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble…it's just that…" Dovewing mumbled off, not sure how to put her emotions into words for the older cat to understand.

The sun will rise soon. Go back and wake, but remember, I will be watching you in your dreams…see me next night. By then, you'd better have an answer to what you are going to do.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, finally it's finished. This chapter was very boring for me to write, so I'm sure it was boring for you to read. It's almost summer time and I am so excited. For the next few months before school starts, my goal is to make a 50,000 word increase in every one of my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize once again for the extremely long wait.


End file.
